


COUNTDOWN

by orphan_account



Series: Short stories that are usually (always) sad [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Gore, One Shot, Short, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Whump, Whump, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 0:30"I love you"0:230:150:080:050:040:030:020:01I-





	COUNTDOWN

Bright, blue, sticky blood coats everything in his vision. His hands, his jacket, his face. And Connor, the source of the liquid, it’s all over him. Not a single piece of the android is safe from the thirium, seemingly painted like a blank canvas.

 

 _“Why?”_ Nines begs, unsure of what else to say. Connor’s lips move, though no sounds are made, his audio producer completely destroyed from a knife slicing his throat open. _I’m sorry,_ his lips say, though Nines knows damn well he isn’t at all regretful for his actions. He’s just upset that Nines had to see the aftermath of it. “You- you’re-” He’s stumbling over words, caught between calling Connor the biggest idiot alive and using what little time they have together to pour every definition of love he can find onto the dying android.

 

Dying, Connor is _dying._ And he can truly do nothing about it. Every single one of Connor’s biocomponets have been destroyed by the attacker, torn open and thrown out of him. How Connor didn’t shut down immediately is beyond Nines; all he knows now is that he needs to get a grip on himself. If he spends the rest of Connor’s living minute stammering, he’ll never forgive himself for it.

 

He’ll never forgive himself for not following Connor out the door this morning anyways. It’d been a fight, a stupid quarrel over a recent case and the RK800’s lack of self-preservation. Nines is right, has always been right that Connor doesn’t take care of himself well enough. Not in the way that he does things specifically to harm himself like Hank does, but in the way that, if he could take the bullet, it doesn’t matter who he’s doing it for, he _will_ do it.

 

“Please.” Nines isn’t sure who he’s pleading to or why he’s doing it- maybe he’s crying out to that RA9 he never believed in, or just hoping something, anything would happen to keep Connor by his side. But he knows, deep down, that that won’t happen.

 

00:30

 

“I love you.” Nines manages. Connor mimics the words back to him, a faint smile on his stained-blue face.

 

00:23

 

It’s like he’s suffocating. Androids do not need to breathe, Nines never even bothered to simulate breathing for the sake of humans around him. Yet, his fans stutter, and there’s a pressure on his chest, pushing and _pushing._

 

00:15

 

Now his face is wet, not from pressing his face into Connor’s thirium soaked chest, but from artificial tears rolling down his cheeks. This is too much, it’s all too much at once. He can’t process all this emotion, not when he’s barely used to raising his brow or barring his teeth.

 

00:08

 

No, it’s happening too fast, he cant do this, he _can’t-_

 

00:05

 

Unintelligible errors fill his vision, blaring red and screaming, a direct visual of how he’s feeling right now. Connor is dying, slowly shutting down, right there in his arms.

 

00:04

 

Connor’s hand turns white, initiating interface and Nines gladly takes it. It’s his last chance to ever interface with his predecessor ever again.

 

00:03

 

A comforting warmth is being pushed from Connor’s end of the line, but it does nothing to stop the now bawling RK900.

 

00:02

 

 _Nines._ He says it through their connected link, unable to speak.

 

00:01

 

_I-_

**Author's Note:**

> Do I write anything other than angst? ON OCCASION--  
> Anyways this is old but I still like it so bam posted. Sorrynotsorry for the sad(tm)


End file.
